One at the time
by Tacroy
Summary: Slight AU. Two years after Kirby Plaza their lifes has changed course. Focus on Peter, Mohinder and Claire. How their lives gets tangeled up together. Love, sex, hurt and a former massmurderer turned Buddhist. Please R
1. Overall prologue

**AN: **The raiting is high cause in later chapters there will be a very graphic sexscene. Hope you don't mind and reads it anyway.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It's been two years since the episode on Kirby Plaza. That was the turning point for many lives. And much has happened.

Peter exploded in the air and hurt no one except for himself and Nathan. Nathan was quickly brought to hospital and got cured thanks to Claires blood. Both Claire and Peter moved in with Nathan and his family.

Niki, Micha and DL moved into an apartment in New York and changed their names so that Lindermans people wouldn't find them when they discovered that Linderman was death. They took the money that Linderman offered Niki to kill DL. Nathan helped them get their new identities.

Matt was rushed to the hospital. The moment he left it Janice served him with their divorce. Later he moved in with Mohinder and Molly, mostly cause Molly wanted to live with both of her heroes.

Noah Bennet and Mohinder started to work on crushing The Company from the inside. Six months after they started they had enough followers to do the coup. It was a bloodless coup. The Company fell and changed regime. Noah took over and the bylaws changed drastically.

Hiro teleported himself back to Japan where Ando waited for him. He didn't go back to work but started to save the world with Ando, one person at the time.

Sylar miraculously survived being stabbed thanks to an invisible force. He woke up after weeks in coma at a Buddhist monastery in Tibet. He slowly recovered and while doing so he studied the monks beliefs. When he was fully recovered he had taken their beliefs and made them his own, and he saw himself as a true Buddhist. He returned to America to try and make up for all the bad things he'd done in the past cause now he had a purpose in life: to reach Nirvana.

* * *

**AN: **That's the prolouge. I would love it if you gave me comments. 


	2. Peters prologue

**AN:** I know this is short, but bare with me. Longer chapters will come later on.

Please leave an review.

* * *

After the event at Kirby Plaza Peter felt like his life stood still. He had just saved the world, from himself, but still. What could he possibly do now that could even compare to that? He had already left his job as a hospice nurse, and even though Nathan suggested it, he would never start with that again because he felt there wasn't enough satisfaction in it. For six months he just walked around not knowing what to do. He found life very one-sided. Nathan suggested that he could move in with him and his family. At first Peter hesitated because he felt like the freedom he spent his whole youth trying to gain would disappear. But when Claire asked him to move in, mostly as a damper between her and Nathan, he just couldn't say no. He sold his apartment and got his own room in Nathan's house. He spent the evenings with his family because they were all busy during the days. Even though the environment was different his tiresome was still the same. He would perish. The tried to get a job, but was rarely called to an interview. Nathan said that he could help, but Peter felt that he did not want a job because of his brothers fame. So he kept trying to find something to do. 

One month later he got a call that changed his life. Mohinder Suresh called him and asked if Peter wanted to work with him. The job was simple. Peter would follow Mohinder on the trips that the geneticist did to find special people. Peter would go partly as an insurance to those they meet that there were others out there with powers, partly as Mohinder's bodyguard. Peter joyfully accepted and finally got something exciting to do, something that made him feel like he did a difference. The long car rides (Mohinder didn't like flying, neither in plane nor on Peters back) made the two men good friends. After Mohinder saved Peters life Mohinder got the great honour of being invited to one of Nathan's Friday dinners. And Peter got a chance to introduce his newest friend to his family.


	3. Claires prologue

**AN: **Another short chapter, I know. And I know that it melts togehter a little with the previous ones, but I have a plan with all of this. Just give me a chance.

Please Read & Review

* * *

After Kirby Plaza Claire didn't know what to do. She's just got to know her bio-family, and just like that they where taken away from her. She was on her way back to Texas with Noah when she got a call from Peter. He asked her to come back to save Nathan who was severe injured. Without hesitation she returned. She stood by Nathan's side when she saw how her blood brought him back to life. He opened his eyes, looked at her and smiled at her. That smile meant more to her than anyone knew.

She stayed a couple of days with him. Noah thought that they had to hurry back to Texas so that they could hide. But Claire stalled as much as possible. But one day she couldn't do it any longer. She had to say good bye to Nathan. Then he asked her if she wanted to move in with him. He said that he wanted to get to know his daughter. Claire was thrilled. She persuade Noah, with a lot of help from both Peter and Nathan, to let her stay. Noah hesitated for a while but finally agreed to let her stay.

When Nathan was discharged from the hospital Claire followed him home and got her own room (and not the guest room that she had before). They fixed all the paperwork and other necessary things so that she could continue school in New York. She got new friends and successfully played the part of Congressman Nathan Petrellis daughter. To her big surprise she and Heidi got a close relation. Heidi told her many times that she always had wanted a daughter, and no she had one (even though this daughter was in her teens). Her relation to Peter also worked out great. They spent as much time together as possible and grew closer for every time. However her relationship with Nathan was far from painless. He had a lot to complain about; anything from her clothes to her behaviour to her friends. They where both very stubborn which made the situation in the house indefensible. It was times like this that made Claire run away and spend the night at Peters. When she returned to her own home the next day both her and Nathan pretended like nothing had happened.

That's what her life looked like until one Friday night when Peter invited Mohinder Suresh. That night was the beginning of something new.


	4. Mohinders prologue

**AN: **Another short chapter, again... And I know that it melts togehter a little with the previous ones, but I have a plan with all of this. Just give me a chance. Next one I promisse will be a lot longer, cause now things are really going to happen...

Please Read & Review

* * *

After the events at Kirby Plaza Mohinder got a lot to do. The first thing he did was to head to the Companys headquarter and ask what would happen to Molly Walker. He was told that she would be transferred within the company so that they could keep an eye on her and her powers. Mohinder suggested that she should move in with him. The Companys management thought that it was a fitting offer and saw to a legal adoption. Around the same time Mohinder got a permanent job as head scientist.

Mohinder and Molly often visited Matt Parkman at the hospital because Molly was very committed to the mans recovery. It was in one of these visits that the question about Matts living situation came up. In passing he mentioned that he'd got a divorce from his wife and had nowhere to stay. Then Molly started to nag on Mohinder to let Matt stay with them. And because of the fine chemistry that existed between the two men they both agreed that it was a good solution. So when Matt was discharged he moved in with Mohinder and Molly. Soon love sprung between the cop and the scientist, and just two months after Matt moved in they became lovers.

Meanwhile Mohinder worked fulltime at the Company to expand his fathers list of people with powers. He also worked fulltime with Noah Bennet to recruit special people to help them bring down the company from the inside. Six months later they had enough followers to go through with their plans. Their main associates were DL, Niki, Wireless, Micha (even though he worked from home because Niki didn't want to let him near the danger) and the Haitian. The company was brought down and taken over by Noah. He changed a lot in how the company was run and new rules were written that should help special people instead of just catching them and experiment on them. Mohinder got promoted and became Head Manager of the Science department. He could delegate all his assignments to the other scientists and assistants that worked below him, but he liked his job way to much for that. Although he gave himself a lot of fieldwork so that he got to travel and meet the special people he read about in all reports. But after almost being killed one to many times Noah forced him into getting an assistant to go with him and guard his life. Mohinder only demand was that he himself could choose the assistant. Noah accepted and Mohinder contacted Peter Petrelli who more than willingly accepted. This was one month after the coup.

Soon after he started to work with Peter Mohinder's relationship with Matt started to crack. Matt didn't like that Mohinder spent so much time alone with Peter; both the long hours in the car, and the long nights at various hotels. Time after time Mohinder had to convince Matt that there was nothing going on between him and Peter. but for every time he said that he felt how he and Matt drifted further and further apart. To constantly have to defend himself against the false allegations finally got the best of him and he broke up with Matt. Matt moved to his own apartment and, because of Mohinder's busy schedule, Molly moved out with him. Mohinder was still her daddy and she came to stay with him every time he was home and Matt worked.

He had just found balance in his life when he got invited to Friday dinner at the Petrellis. That night his life took a new turn.


End file.
